Janitor's Closet
by Ikezu
Summary: Shizuru, Natsuki, and the closet. Weird stuff happen. Rated M for lemon in the second chapter. REVISED
1. Prelude to mop

**DISCLAIMER: Sunrise owns Mai-HiME. Damn.**

This story WILL have a lemon in the second chapter. And Shizuru is pretty straightforward in this fic. YAY!

--

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and both Shizuru and Natsuki were quietly strolling down Fuka's halls. What are they doing at school on Sunday, you ask? Shizuru asked for Natsuki's help in some paperwork. Of course the latter quickly accepted to lend her hands. But that wasn't really what the taller girl had in mind...

"Mou, Shizuru, why is the janitor's closet open during the weekend? Last time I came here, it was locked tight..." Natsuki vaguely commented as they were passing by it.

"Yeah." Shizuru just answered before quickly pushing Natsuki into the closet, going into it as well, and shutting the door from the inside.

Everything was pitch black.

"**SHIZURU!!**" Natsuki shouted on top of her lungs. Poor Shizuru, she'll get deaf before the weekend is over.

"What is it, my Natsuki?" Shizuru innocently asked.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!**" She yelled again. Good thing that Shizuru's ears got quite resistant over the years.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki wanted to rape me." Shizuru said with a sweet smile, undetectable due to the lack of light.

"**I DON'T WANT TO RAPE YOU!**" Natsuki shouted yet again.

"...Natsuki doesn't want to rape me?! That makes me fell soooooooooooooo undesirable..." Shizuru then starts to pout and sob 'uncontrollably'. '_Damn, I can't see her like that..._'

"Ok, ok, I'll rape you... " Natsuki sighed, before grabbing the thing that was right next to her and started making out with it. "Oh Shizuru... Your fur is sooooooooo soft..."

In the meanwhile, Shizuru found the light switch. The room was suddenly flooded in light.

"Ara, Natsuki considers a broom more attractive than me..." She started to sob again.

"**NO, NO!! YOU ARE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!**" Natsuki exclaimed, trying to clean her name.

"Ara, so Natsuki **DOES** consider me attractive..." The older women winked at her. Natsuki only now realized what she just said...

"**...BAKA!!**" She yelled (again) at the top of her lungs, a huge blush taking over her porcelain face, which resulted in a giggling Shizuru. Then Natsuki took a good look at Shizuru and her blush increased even further...

"**SHIZURU!! WHEN DID YOU TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!!**"

"Ara, it was when you were... uh... let's say... petting that broom?"

"Oh fine let's just get out of here!" Natsuki tried to open the door.

"We can't." Shizuru said with a deadpan voice.

"...Why is that?"

"I lost the keys..." Shizuru was trying her very BEST to not smile right there. If she did, she would get caught.

"**WHERE!**" Natsuki always was claustrophobic when she was with people. Why? Because she didn't want to get annoyed.

"Uh... I... Ah, Natsuki doesn't want to know..." She said with an 'ashamed' expression on her face. Too bad Natsuki didn't see it since she was back turned to her, trying her very best to not see her best friend walk into her view naked just like that.

"**YES I DO!**"

"Uh... It's somewhere in my body..."

"**BE MORE SPECIFIC!**"

"Ara, Natsuki wants to know more about my body?"

"You have the keys, so **YES!**" She turned around, facing Shizuru's eyes instead of her drop dead gorgeous body.

"So, Natsuki is a pervert!" Shizuru happily grinned at her conclusion.

"**I AM NOT!**"

"Then... why is Natsuki's nose bleeding?" Gotcha.

"**...BECAUSE I PUNCHED MYSELF!**"

"Oh, so Natsuki likes pain."

"**I DON'T!**"

"So why did you punch yourself?"

"**...I DIDN'T!**"

"So why is Natsuki's nose bleeding?"

"**...BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Shizuru giggled a lot. After a while, she started to get closer to Natsuki.

"Uhh... Shizuru...? What are you doing...?"

"Well, you did say you were going to rape me, didn't you?"

--

We don't really need to say what will go on from here right?

Please review!


	2. Drinks, Underwear and Handcuffs

We're **NOT** dead. If you read the fan fic '_Wardrobe Fun_', there'll be the reason of why we took so long to update.

**Disclaimer** is present in the first chapter.

We also tried to add some backstory to this so we could put just a little tiny crack on it. And Alyssa is **VERY** OOC. You've been warned.

So, here's the lemon all you wanted to see! Our first attempt, it's probably lame, but it's all for the ShizNat goodness!

--

"Uhh... Shizuru... why are you so close...?" Shizuru was mere millimetres away from touching Natsuki's body. The latter was getting nervous and didn't know what to do, and the first was somewhat flushed and had a bunch of hentai thoughts in her mind.

"Ara... I thought Natsuki said she would rape me..." Shizuru cornered the younger girl against the only free wall in the closet, placing her arms in each of the same girl's sides so she wouldn't escape.

"Uhh... I thought you were joking about the rape thingy back then..." She realized she was trapped. Damn it. What was this about?!

"So, Natsuki says I'm a liar then." Said woman opted to not answer to that statement, so she wouldn't get herself into more trouble. Now, Shizuru's bare body was rubbing against Natsuki's clothes, causing a heating sensation to grow in both women's center (Natsuki was completely oblivious to this since her brain was currently occupied in figuring out a way to get out of that situation). Shizuru's lips were a centimetre away from the cobalt haired beauty. "Now, shall Natsuki accomplish what she said earlier today...?" Natsuki was about to shout a '**NO!**', but she was cut off by a gentle pressure against her lips. '_What the...?_' She **FINALLY** noticed what was happening. A hand was cupping her face, another around her waist, pulling her closer to something, that something being none other than Shizuru. She was trapped against the wall, and had no possibility of getting out of the closet. And finally, small electric bolts were felt all over her body due to Shizuru's touch, probably. After a few seconds, Shizuru pulled away, but only a few centimetres.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered directly to Shizuru's mouth, causing the elevation of the arousal of the older girl.

"Please, Natsuki..." Shizuru's body knew what she was begging for, but her mind was working overtime. The electric bolts that invaded her skin through the touch of both's lips were too much if Natsuki didn't match her passion. After a long stare between both girls beautiful eyes, Shizuru leaned in, not to capture the girls lips, but to kiss her neck thoroughly.

"Shi-Shizuru, please..." Natsuki's mind was officially blocked, since the pleasure that was accumulating in her neck was enormous compared to any other physical pleasure she ever felt. She could hardly restrain a faint moan that was struggling to come out. She was as red as a tomato, and her heart was beating fast. What was wrong with her? The kissing, nibbling and licking at the emerald eyed beauty's neck caused her to moan faintly, being unable to suppress it this time. Her body moved slightly against Shizuru's, much to the latter's surprise and obvious satisfaction.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru trailed back up from the girl's throat to her cheek, and finally took the other girl's lips by the second time in that afternoon. Natsuki's mind, which was struggling to be in control, whispered to push her away. Her primal instincts though screamed to make the older girl hers. She had her thoughts interrupted as she felt a strong yet delicate tongue running over her lips, asking for entrance. Natsuki parted her lips unconsciously, and soon her mouth was being tasted over and over by Shizuru. Natsuki's primal instincts took over her, as one hand wrapped itself around the crimson eyed goddess' neck and pulled her closer, as she reluctantly kissed her back, making both tongues sliding against each other and starting a battle for supremacy. Both females moaned at the feeling, and Shizuru took her opportunity to start pulling the younger girl's shirt up slowly, earning a gasp from her. Of course, Natsuki discovered a handful of new shades of red with it. The weird thing?

She didn't mind at all!

The shirt was quickly yanked from her body, and both girls' skin was now touching and sending shivers throughout their bodies. Natsuki's mind was officially destroyed, as she now matched Shizuru's passion. The moans were getting more frequent, and the aching feeling in between their legs was rising. Natsuki was rather wet, and Shizuru was drenched. The first then noticed Shizuru's hardened nipples against her bra, which hasn't been taken care of yet. What embarrassed her was that she was in the same situation as her mate. The mayo lover took her chance to reverse the situation and pin Shizuru to the wall, smirking as she proceeded to make the tawny-haired girl pay for her early actions in a certain neck.

"mmm... Natsuki..." Shizuru moaned for her beloved's name as she experienced one of the feelings she wished to feel ever since she fell in love with such a girl. She opened up one eye and looked at the ground... '_Good enough for two..._' She proceeded to slowly crouch, always with her bare back pressed against the wall, and Natsuki accompanying her. She stood on her knees, and started to lean even more into Natsuki so she would carefully fall down to the ground. After a painful experience of having Natsuki's lips away from her body due to making the necessary adjustments so both could fit in the closet's floor, Shizuru was in top of Natsuki, and unclasping the latter's bra. When said bra was yanked off, Natsuki discovered some new shades of red again.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki was uncertain of this.

"Natsuki... I've been waiting for this for so long... please..." Shizuru was pleading, and looked directly to her companion's eyes, looking for permission. Natsuki's hesitance disappeared once her primal instincts screamed again for the continuation of both girls' actions. Shizuru lunged forward and captured the younger girl's right nipple, almost desperately. Natsuki felt millions of electric bolts roaming her body, saying that the girl's mouth belonged and would belong to that place forever. Who was Natsuki to contradict? Some moans escaped her mouth as Shizuru's eager tongue explored her right breast, just before a hand made its way to the left one, leaving Natsuki in ecstasy. This was a dream...

...right?

Shizuru kissed, licked, nibbled and licked again Natsuki's soft skin. She was spending too much time in a certain spot near the nipple. Then, she started sucking that spot hard, causing a mix of pain and pleasure to course through her body from that especially tender area. She had given up holding back her moans for a long time now, so the sensual voice Shizuru heard as she explored the younger girl only could raise her own arousal. She only wondered on how aroused the mayo addict was.

To answer that question, she was really, really aroused. She was probably as wet as Shizuru's, and thought of her current actions as a pleasurable torture.

The Kaichou took the shoes and the socks out of Natsuki's porcelain feet with her own, as one hand roamed in the young girl's back and the other was reaching for Natsuki's pants zipper. The later understood her intention, as she arched herself a little to let the pants come out, which were quickly disposed of. In the meanwhile, the sucking and nibbling around that certain area in one of her breasts stopped, and Shizuru lifted herself up away from Natsuki to appreciate her handiwork. Natsuki looked right at where the older girl was staring at. '_A hickey? Geez, so predictable..._' She suppressed a chuckle, and noticed Shizuru's dazed expression while looking at her. Her hair was messy, her lips were swollen and she was blushing as madly as Natsuki was.

"Natsuki... you're so beautiful..." Again, she didn't answer. She was too distracted trying to discover a new emotion that popped in her chest, and was having a hard time naming it.

"Shizu-!" She was cut off with a passionate kiss, and her panties were painfully slowly being taken care of. She wanted more. She needed more. Her panties slipped out, both women were naked. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the hot feeling in their center was burning them and with Shizuru whispering loving words to Natsuki every now and then, the later snapped her rationality out of her brain for a long time now. Also, who would say that some paperwork, which was their original reason for being in the school, could end up being so much fun?

Shizuru brought her hand again to Natsuki's hip and slid it slow down the other's skin, finally reaching a spot with a patch of soft curls. She rested her hand there, and looked at Natsuki for permission. The later was with her eyes closed and with parted lips, ready for anything. So Shizuru took that as a yes, and proceeded to do what she always wanted to do to the rebel. Slowly rubbing her middle finger around a nub near the entrance to the other girl's depths made Natsuki gasp her name.

"Ara, Natsuki is so very wet... I thought she didn't want to rape me..." Natsuki's mind was to busy recognizing and being overloaded with such treatment to even register what her lover said. In the meanwhile of course, she already discovered the blossoming sensation in her chest, and wondered how the heck it got there. With time, the rubbing got stronger. '_Please don't tease me now..._' Natsuki looked pleadingly at Shizuru, the later being apprehensive about this: she didn't know how the puppy lover would react to the incoming pain. "Natsuki..." She readied two of her fingers right at the entrance, and let her lips rest near the other's earlobe. "I love you..." When Natsuki was about to answer (much to her own surprise), a pair of strong fingers shoved themselves in, successfully breaking Natsuki's barrier. She gasped, and tears started to fall from her beautiful orbs. Shizuru kissed away Natsuki's tears and pecked on her lips. "I love you so damn much..." '_Why did you make me wait for you for such a long time, my love...?_' Natsuki still was at a state of shock, she wasn't expecting such a pain enveloping her just like that...

Of course, that pain was completely crushed by the pleasure she felt moments afterwards.

--

"**ONEE-SAN!!**" A blonde haired little girl yelled for the first time of her life in Natsuki's apartment. "**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY TEDDY BEAR!!**"

"Alyssa-sama, I can't find it. We should look for Natsuki-san for this case to be solved, yes?"

"Yes, but **WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!**" Alyssa walked to Natsuki's room, and she found a letter resting in the king-sized bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Alyssa,_

_Today I can't clean up the house more, Shizuru asked me to go meet her at school for some paperwork, and I can't just pass it. If you need anything, you know where I am._

_A kiss to that little forehead of yours,_

_Natsuki_

Alyssa snatched a cellphone out of nowhere and started to punch the buttons, looking for a certain phone number. '_S... S... __**WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LETTER!! AIN'T IT AFTER R?!**__... or is it after Q?_'

--

Natsuki was moaning again and again and again. The pleasure was too much, and she needed a release. "Shiz- Ahhhhhhh- uru..." Said woman kept sliding her fingers in and out of Natsuki, at a somewhat fast, steady pace, always hitting a certain spot that would make the loudest moans come out of the cobalt haired girl. It just wouldn't stop: she wanted to feel this pleasure forever, but she wanted also to feel its peak. She had been holding her climax back for quite a long time, and Shizuru's stamina was close to an end. She gave up in holding it, and waited. The wait didn't last long, as her mind went blank and she could only see a blinding light. Natsuki heard someone screaming Shizuru's name like there was no tomorrow and quickly realised it was herself who did it. She was floating in thin air, feeling the massive torrents of pleasure course throughout her veins. This was paradise, indeed. After a while, she came back to Earth and took control of her body, only to find herself embraced by none other than Shizuru.

"I love you, my Natsuki..." She whispered at her ear, obviously tired. The other girl was still dazed by the former actions of the crimson eyed Kaichou, and didn't answer, yet again.

Not in words, at least.

--

Two girls were leaning into each other, a sudden attraction taking over their minds. They were close... so close... mere inches away...

And a phone rang.

"**QUACK THE FUCK!!**"

"It's 'What', Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**" Suzushiro Haruka proceeded to look for her cellphone, which had been previously lost in a pillow fight. After a while, she found it. "**WHO THE HELL DARES TO INTERRU-**"

"Hi, Suzushiro-san!" Said a little innocent voice from the other side of the line.

"A-A-Alyssa Searrs?! What do you want from me?"

"I need you to accompany me to the school grounds. I've never been in your school building, and I need a tour to the Student Council room."

"And why the hell should I do it?"

"Well, Tate-san is going out with Mai, Reito-kun is being glomped by Mikoto-chan, probably... And I deduced that Yukino-san was with you, so I decided to give you a call!"

"And why didn't you call that bubuzuke woman?! That Natsuki girl probably has her number."

"...Natsuki ain't home."

"...What do I have to do with it again?!"

"Just give me a... small 'tour' and I won't make Miyu interrupt your little making out session. See ya later, we'll meet in the Academy!" A click was heard, and Haruka was flabbergasted.

"What the smell just happened..."

"'Hell', Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**"

--

Natsuki rolled over so she would be in top of Shizuru, with a small smirk gracing her lips. "Who here was supposed to rape who, again?" Shizuru blushed. She got a little too excited... maybe...

"Well, Natsuki was mad that she had to ra-" Shizuru got cut off, by a fiery kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes, to have both breaking up and gasping for air.

"Did I ever say I didn't want to?" Natsuki caught her breath and proceeded to leave a hot trail of kisses and licks in her newfound lover's neck. Shizuru smiled at the feeling. '_I guess I was right after all..._' Natsuki was trailing down, till she captured one of the girl's nipples. '_Ara, this feeling is certainly familiar... reminds me of why I am here in the first place..._'

--

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Everyone was reunited at the place where Mai works, waiting for Natsuki and Alyssa. All waiting for the test results. Miyu didn't go with them since she found it incorrect if she did. Suddenly, the door to the restaurant opened, and the two girls walked in. Barely Mai saw them, she dropped whatever she was holding and joined the crowd.

"So, how was it? What are the results?" Mai was jumping up and down in curiosity. Both Natsuki and Alyssa had saddened expressions.

"Uhh... The test was..." Natsuki was looking down. Shizuru, who was in a far corner of the massive table, was getting worried. Big time.

"**POSITIVE!!**" Both shouted while Alyssa glomped Natsuki to the ground, both laughing in pure happiness.

"**OH MY GOD! CONGRATS NATSUKI AND ALYSSA!**" Mai shouted too, before joining the glomping.

"Ack, I can't believe the ugly mutt has a sister. Now there are two ugly mutts then." Nao earned a robotic glare, which actually creeped her out.

"**THIS MEANS PARTY!!**" Chie shouted, taking her cellphone out of her pocket so she could take some pictures of the glomping girls, with Mikoto recently joining the group.

"...Yes, but where?" Aoi pictured the Karaoke place, but she didn't think it was that much appropriate for the little golden angel of Fuka.

"**...PARTY!!**" Midori threw herself to the bunch of glomping girls, and everyone thought they got squashed.

Then again, who cares?

"It could be at my place, for once. My parents are out in a business meeting for this week, and I think this occasion is just too special to pass up." A melodic Kyoto-ben voice rang in one of the corners of the table. Mai stopped the temporary groping and looked to the rest of the crowd.

"I cook!" She proudly announced.

"mmm... Mai's food..." Mikoto drooled all over herself, and since she was on top of a bunch of people...

"**EW!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!**" Mikoto dropped to the side, and everyone burst out laughing when they saw Natsuki's, Alyssa's, Mai's and Midori's rather... wet state.

_-That night, at the party-_

Midori was passed out in one of the many couches of the mansion, not that anybody would care. Everyone else was either wasted, slightly buzzed, or didn't care again. Shizuru wasn't present in the group though, she told the presents she needed some fresh air. Natsuki was so drunk she didn't even notice.

There are some funny facts about Natsuki's drunkenness. First, she accepts any challenge. And when we mean by any, she'd attempt to go skydiving without parachute, for example. Also, her subconscious self tends to come out, so every thing her conscious self isn't aware of just simply comes to surface. In other words, she's completely OOC.

"Hey Mai, truth or dare?" Natsuki slurred, since the bottle she rotated ended up in the busty redhead.

"mmm... Truth?"

"Ok, what colour is your underwear?" Reito and Tate suddenly got their attentions drawn to Mai, and Mikoto was trying to peek under the same girl's skirt.

"What the hell of a question is that, Natsuki?!"

"What? It's a normal question!" Mai blushed madly.

"R-R-Red..." Tate almost nosebleeded to death imagining Mai in red lingerie, Reito had a huge grin on his face and Mikoto was drooling already. "Ok, my turn..." Mai hesitantly picked up the bottle and rotated it, in landing on Nao. "So, Nao, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously!"

"I dare you to sing the national anthem out loud all in while spinning and jumping on one foot."

"What a dare." Alyssa restrained herself from clapping.

"**YOU CALL THAT A DARE?!**" Nao got up, and started spinning while jumping on one foot.

_Kimi ga yo wa_ (_May the Emperor's reign_) -- She was still in perfect equilibrium.

_Chiyo ni_ (_Continue for a thousand_) -- Her drunkenness started to catch up to her.

_Hachiyo ni_ (_Eight thousand generations_) -- She was starting to get dizzy.

_Sazare ishi no_ (_Until the pebbles_) -- She was losing her balance.

_Iwao to narite_ (_Grow into boulders_) -- She completely lost her balance...

_Koke no mu- __**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_ (_Lush wi-__**AHHHHHHHH!!**_) –- She fell over.

"Wow, four Ms. I-have-a-voice-like-nails-on-a-chalk-board singing and spinning... I'm dizzy..." Natsuki blinked.

"**I SING WELL YOU UGLY MUTT!! NOW TRUTH OR DARE?!**"

"Uhh... Nao... You didn't sp-"

"**LIKE I CARE!!**"

"Dare."

"**I DARE YOU TO KISS FUJINO!!**" The room went silent.

"...What?" Natsuki's face was priceless.

"**YOU HEARD ME! KISS FUJINO!!**"

"Uhh... Where's she?" Natsuki looked around: no Shizuru in sight.

"**GO LOOK FOR HER MAYO ADDICT!**"

"...O...k..." Natsuki got up from her... space in the floor and slumped around the house, looking for Shizuru.

"**HEY SHIZURU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!**" She shouted once she reached the second half of the mansion, after checking everywhere in the other half. She could only hear her voice echoing.

"Uhh... Natsuki...?" Came a small voice from... Shizuru's bedroom. '_**BAKA! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!**_' Natsuki walked in, and saw Shizuru with her eyes closed, resting in her bed.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nah, however I appreciate Natsuki's concern for me." Shizuru smiled slightly and popped one eye open. '_Drunk..._'

"Mou, why are you up there? We're playing truth or dare, it's fun! Shiho has a new marker mustache, Chie licked her cellphone for fifteen seconds, Nao fell over while spinning on one foot and singing the national anthem, Aoi's wearing her clothes inside out..."

"I just had a faint headache, that's all. That reminds me, why are you here?"

"I have a dare."

"The dare being?" Natsuki slumped next to the bed, climbed to it and lied herself down in top of Shizuru, and gave her a full kiss in the lips. Shizuru gasped, and Natsuki took that as a cue to explore the other's mouth. Both moaned, and pulled away sometime after due to a vital need. Of course, both were oblivious that Nao was watching them and snickering like a maniac.

"This was the dare..."

"I liked that dare, for your information..." Nao smirked. '_Confession extracted!_'

"So did I..." Natsuki leaned in again, capturing the other girl's lips once again with all her might. Nao decided to leave both alone, for this was going to take long.

_-30 minutes later-_

Natsuki was kissing Shizuru's breasts with an unmatched passion. Both girls had only their panties on, and Natsuki proceeded to take Shizuru's off. Shizuru trembled in anticipation, but something was off: why did Natsuki stop moving?

She heard a snore and opened her eyes... to find the cuddly puppy asleep with her head in between her breasts.

"Ara, I'm that boring to Natsuki..." She lifted Natsuki and put her next to herself, got dressed, and dressed Natsuki. She let her sleep there, and went to the party, where she met the other students_** STILL**_ playing truth or dare.

"Hey, Fujino, join us!" Nao yelled right in her ears.

"Why not..." She sat down in the floor next to a MaiKoto scene.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Shizuru said without thinking it over.

"I dare you to confess your love to Natsuki." Everyone had their jaws dropped, and the room was silent for the second time in the evening.

"You love... Onee-chan...?" Alyssa blinked repeatedly.

"You're on."

_-A week later, to early morning of the present day-_

Shizuru sighed. '_Has she been avoiding me...? When she woke up she went home with no recollection of that night, but she knows what I can do... I wonder if..._' Shizuru picked up her phone, and sent a text message to Natsuki.

'_Where are you? I don't see you for ages now_' Shortly after, there was a message alert in her cell.

'_I've been moving Alyssa's and Miyu's things back to my place, sorry... It's kinda messed up to, so I gotta clean all this up O.O_'

'_No problem, Natsuki... Say, could you meet me today? I need some help at the school, there's a lot of paperwork I forgot to fill yesterday..._'

'_Of course, why not? We'll meet there, cya!_'

Shizuru sighed again. She wasn't doing this because Nao challenged her: she was doing this because that night was the last straw.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

--

Nao was happily strolling down the streets, and came across the academy. She saw a crowd at the distance, coming in her direction.

"Ugly mutt number two and inc.? What's going on?" She casually asked when the group got to her.

"Lookin' for nee-chan and that lesbian bitch." Alyssa plainly answered. Everyone, _**INCLUDING**_Miyu, was shocked at her language and behaviour. They decided not to correct her though... '_Maybe she is finally up to the challenge..._'

"May I go too?" Nao asked innocently, and Alyssa shrugged.

"Sure."

--

Both bodies were sweaty and flushed. The pleasure among them was tremendous. Natsuki had been working in the older girl's breasts for over 10 minutes, doing such a great job that it became torture.

"Natsuki... Please..." Shizuru knew pain was to come, but she didn't care: it was her Natsuki that was going to do it, and with a loving purpose. She was so wet the ground was sticky under her.

"This may hurt a bit..." Natsuki warned, from experience. By 'may', she meant 'will'. And by bit, she meant 'like your head is exploding or something'.

"I've been waiting for so long... Don't deny me this..." Shizuru grinded her hips in Natsuki's direction, expressing her desire.

"Are you sure...?" Natsuki's hand was trailing down as she talked.

"Always..." The cobalt haired loner imitated the Kaichou's early actions, by repeatedly teasing her by rubbing her clit. It was as wet as the ocean dumped in one tiny glass. Shizuru let out a loud moan in response, followed by a small whimpering noise. Natsuki took it as a cue and started penetrating the other girl's inner walls with two of her fingers.

"Please forgi-" Suddenly Natsuki's fingers hit something made of steel. '_Oh no..._' She managed to pull it out without hurting the older girl, and looked at it. "**THE KEYS!! HERE THEY ARE!!**" Shizuru blinked. That's why Natsuki stopped? That's why the pain didn't came? "Ah, who cares...?" Natsuki threw the keys to the pile of clothes in the corner of the small closet.

"Natsuki...? Why isn't my Natsuki getting out...?" She asked, fearing the worst, as she closed her eyes.

"Simple... Because..." Natsuki got back to her former position on top of Shizuru, and had her lips near the other's earlobe. "...I love you too, Shizuru..." A massive amount of pain shot throughout Shizuru's center as two fingers broke her, but she didn't care: she had just heard those three words she always wished to hear from the mouth of the person she wanted to say them. She was in pure bliss, and Natsuki explored her inner walls with her index and middle fingers, looking for her most sensitive spot, which was quickly found. Shizuru's walls tightened around Natsuki's fingers, as the last was driving her to the ultimate of pleasures. "...so much..." The puppy lover concluded her sentence finally. With this words, and Natsuki's ministrations, Shizuru quickly climaxed under her.

--

"**NATSUKI!!**" Nao had a devilish smirk on her lips. '_My, I never thought I'd have this much impact on Shizuru's sex life..._'

"Hey Yukino, wasn't that voice from the bubuzuke woman?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, H-Haruka-chan..." Did Haruka have any idea of what was going on?!

"This way." Miyu said as she started to dash upstairs.

"**HEY!! WAIT!!**"

--

When Shizuru came back to her senses and opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the most beautiful pair of emerald orbs she'd ever seen.

"You love... me...?" She managed to whisper.

"You showed me how to... And you always loved me from the start too... Sorry I kept you waiting this long..."

"It was... worth it..."

"I'm glad... But I'm not done yet..." She licked the two fingers that just got out of Shizuru. '_I need more..._'

"You're... not...?" Natsuki only smirked as she retreated her porcelain face to the middle of the other woman's legs, in order to taste her ultimate pleasure once again.

--

Moans could be heard right next to the janitor's closet.

"God, please don't tell me she is raping that pair of handcuffs again..." Haruka mumbled.

"**NATSUKI!!**"

Nao was rolling on the floor laughing at her success, Miyu had her robotic hands conveniently placed in Alyssa's ears and Haruka and Yukino eyed each other, blushing madly.

"...I'm out of here." Yukino declared as she raced down the hall. For the first time ever, Haruka followed her almost immediately. In the meantime, Miyu had written a small note and hanged it on the door. It said, '_Once your affection session is terminated, please tell Alyssa-sama where her teddy bear is, or face the consequences._' After hanging it, she and Alyssa were gonne. Only Nao left. She took out a graffiti can out of nowhere. Fortunately, this part of the hall had no cameras...

--

The closet door was opened. Two ladies with messy hair and swollen lips came out... It was around 11 PM. That meant gates closed. They looked around at the recently painted walls. All over them, there were pictures of both girls, and there was graffiti over _**ALL**_ the walls of Fuka.

_**SHIZNAT COMMUNITY FOR EVER!!**_

_**By: Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki**_

--

Nao opened one eye and looked out the window next to her bed. She hadn't gone out today, specially because of...

"**YUUKI NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

...that.

--

So, here it is. As we said before, this was our very first attempt at a lemon. We might not be cut out for it, so forgive us.

Also, just don't forget to review! And tell us how much you loved our Alyssa-chan ;)


End file.
